


Get out

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, I snuck Klance in lol, Implied Sexual Content, It's 12 i'm tired, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swearing, im so sorry amethyst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Amethyst has always been pretty bummed out by her soulmark – a blunt ‘get out’ on the inside of her wrist. Invited to a party where the majority of people have found their soulmates, she feels left out - until the words begin to glow for the first time. Will her soulmate accept her?Amedot Soulmark AU





	Get out

**Author's Note:**

> This world needs an Amedot Soulmark AU, I think to myself whilst at school. Months later, here's the first chap. I wanted to finally finish this for Amedot day but nope. Here it is now tho.

The warbling chatter and faint music surrounding Amethyst bored her to no end. The plush of the sofa sunk under her weight as she sat down, a drink in her hand as she shut it all out. Her eyes stared at nothing in particular, ignoring the passing people and blurring out the dying fireplace in front of her.

The sofa sprang and jostled a little as two more people joined her, leaving a noticeable gap between her and them. She turned her head, lilac hair covering an eye as she looked at them. They were obviously a couple by the way they held each other, the darker skinned of the two placing a comfortable hand on his boyfriend’s thigh. What was painful to see were their first words to each other: _Hey cutie_ and _Me?_

She knew what they’d said to each other upon meeting because it was written plainly on their wrists. On pale skin in sea blue writing, and on olive tan in passionate red. The words seemed to glow even more as they bought their lips together.

Her dirt brown eyes came down to her own thick wrist, tracing on the two short, firm words, carved in a light green.

Get out.

Everyone in this world had a soulmate; a being who was the rest of an individual’s soul, literally the one who complimented and completed them. The colour of one’s soul was contained on their soulmate’s wrist, meaning Amethyst knew her soulmate’s colour, but not her own. When the first words out of a stranger’s mouth to Amethyst matched what was written on her hand and the words glowed, that meant that she’d met the one she was looking for. This was supposedly the happiest time of someone’s life, the thing they’d been waiting for since they were born. But Amethyst wasn’t so sure this would be true for her. Her soulmate wanted her to go away before they’d even met.

Her eyes always drifted to green. That pale, bright green, reminiscent of a flourishing sapling. She swore it painted her thoughts some days. The swish of a grass-tinted dress of a passing woman, apples piled in a fruit bowl, they caught her attention easily, and she’d always let her gaze then drift to her wrist somberly. Pearl said that she’d been doing it a lot lately, so that’s how she got her invite to this party.

Amethyst wasn’t sure if this did more bad than good. Everyone here seemed to have already found their soulmate. Colours flared as people walked in pairs, and bursts of laughter cropped up as did weeds in a garden. The lyrics to songs only talked about being together, condemning loneliness. Amethyst had always been conflicted because of the presumably negative nature of her future meeting, but being lonely was pretty awful, especially now at this party.

She decided she could ease her burden without substance abuse, so she stood up and went to find Pearl. The tall woman was her opposite in nearly everything, but despite that, Amethyst could find clarity and solace in Pearl. Sometimes she wished she could be her soulmate. But she was already taken.

The boys took over the sofa as soon as she left, the darker skinned boy lying himself over his partner. “Keith, you’re blushing~” he cooed, to which his pale partner told him to shut up.

Pearl was standing over with some of their friends and her girlfriend, who Amethyst had seen around the party. Her friends Ruby and Sapphire had their hands clasped together, smiling stupidly. Amethyst shuffled up to the group, feeling a bit awkward. Everyone was with someone but her.

“Oh _hello_ Amethyst,” she giggled at the warm arm her girlfriend wrapped around her waist, the limb easily holding all of Pearl’s tiny frame. “How are you enjoying the party?”

Amethyst gave a shrug of her shoulders. “Eh, it’s okay I guess.” It was kinda cripplingly lonely, but saying that was just raining on Pearl’s parade and efforts, so she kept it as a thought.

(Un)luckily, Pearl seemed to pick up something in her tone (or her body language; she forgot how obvious she could be sometimes), so she made it a point to include her in their conversation. “Have you met Sheena?”

“Passed each other a few times, yeah.” Amethyst’s eyes travelled up to the huge, impressive woman, massive pink hair and a friendly grin behind a protruding lip ring. “Amethyst. Nice to meetya.” She introduced, holding out her stubby hand to shake. Sheena took it with stronger hand, the grip friendly. It made Amethyst feel even more ridiculous for being jealous of their relationship.

Amethyst wasn’t after a relationship with Pearl – sure, they had flings in the past, but Pearl was more like a mature rock for Amethyst to grip onto. She reminded Amethyst to think things through and to not always hurtle forward. And in return, Amethyst kept Pearl in the now instead of in her head. It seemed they’d done a bit of a swap tonight – Amethyst wasn’t in the present to enjoy the party, and Pearl seemed to be letting loose in the calmest way possible.

“So you’re the one Pearl talks about all the time,” Sheena remarked, making Pearl fluster. “You were there for her when she was going through a bad time. I have to thank you for that.”

Sheena was referring to Rose’s death. Rose was like a guardian to all her friends, their source of comfort and security. She had died giving birth to her child, Steven, who was illegitimate to a man named Greg. Pearl had been shaken to the core and wounded in a number ways when she found her partner had cheated. Even more so when she was found to be pregnant, and then died bringing her son into the world. Pearl couldn’t conceive why Rose wanted a child so badly that she had to go behind her back to create one. Rose was Pearl’s soulmate.

(Greg was actually a really good guy who just got tangled up in the mess. Now he was a single parent living out of a van. Amethyst helped when she could.)

“Uh, well, she’s my best friend, y’know? Even though we fight a lot, you can’t just stand by and watch that. Rose was my friend too, sooo, tbh, we were helping each other through it.” Amethyst admitted.

The conversation drifted away from that, and Amethyst decided that Sheena was good enough for Pearl. She learned that Sheena’s soulmate had understood her on a spiritual level like most soulmates, but emotionally abused her. He had been clingy and manipulative, so Sheena eventually made it past all the negative stigma and feelings regarding separation of soulmates and ended up finding Pearl at a garage band. They hit it off, defiantly loving each other in a world where it was considered odd to commit to non-soulmate relationships.

An influx of people came inside for snacks and desert. Pearl rushed to serve them, but found she was running out of the blueberry muffins she’d made. Amethyst approached the counter to see what she could eat, but Pearl beseeched her assistance.

“Oh, Amethyst, do you think you could go upstairs to the bedroom to fetch more muffins? They’re in a tupperware container in a tote bag.”

“Yeah yeah, got it P.” Amethyst sighed exasperatedly, begrudgingly turning and trudging towards the stairs. She had nothing else to do except wait for the party to finish, anyway.

“Tupperware…tote bag…” she mused to herself, silence provided by the scarceness of partygoers upstairs.

She knew a bedroom existed across from the upstairs bathroom, so she went to it. She took the doorknob in her hand, unaware of the intensity of her wrist, which coloured the pale door a bright green. She pushed open the door to a dark bedroom, instantly greeted with the smell of sex and sweat. Upon the bed, two barely visible bodies sat entwined and panting. Amethyst nearly didn’t notice them apart from a faint luminescent glow, mystically purple, illuminating their thin forms.

A taller woman, head adorned with scruffy blue hair - who was also definitely topping – informed Amethyst about the current status of the room coolly. “Taken.”

In her lap, a short and scruffy blond woman looked mortified, reaching an arm to cover her breasts as she glared at Amethyst with panicked eyes. “G-Get out!!” she shrieked.

Amethyst realised she’d walked in on something private, and aptly muttered “oh fuck” before she retreated outside and shut the door. It was approximately 5 seconds before she realised the significance of those words said to her.

Her eyes shot down to her wrist, the letters sparkling and glowing brighter than they ever had before. An alien green washed over and illuminated her dark face, catching on the plumpness of her lips, reflecting in her widening eyes.

Get out.

_Get out._

**_Get out._ **

Amethyst felt a flood of emotions. Most of which told her going back downstairs and away from her soulmate was the right idea. She returned to the party and Pearl, who frowned at her.

“Don’t tell me that you ate a whole _family pack_ of muffins!!” She raised her voice, seeing as Amethyst came back down empty-handed. Amethyst didn’t hear her fully.

“Uh, I need to—I need to go. I need to get o-outta here, P-Pearl.” Amethyst found it hard to find words as her heart pounded. She couldn’t look at Pearl and she kept her wrist hidden to her chest.

Pearl noticed her friend’s strange behaviour immediately and put a hand on her shoulder to try to get Amethyst’s attention. “Amethyst? What’s wrong? What happened?”

“M-My…my soulmate…my s-soulmate, Pearl.” Amethyst jittered, her mouth dry and tongue stuck. Why was she freaking out so much? How did she get to the stage of a panic attack over this?!

Oh right. Her soulmate, who she’d dreaded meeting from the age that she could read, was attending the _same party_ , and Amethyst had walked in on her – finally receiving the long-awaited ‘get out’. But there was something else, too. _Someone_ else. Her soulmate, who she had barely gotten a look at, was occupied with _fucking_ _someone else._ She’d been anticipating that her meeting with her soulmate would involve emotional pain, but not _this damn much_.

“This is so fucked up Pearl.” Amethyst groaned, rubbing at her eyes. She wanted to hide, wanted to curl up into a hole forever. Amethyst hated society’s emphasis on finding a soulmate now more than ever. “Man, fuck this…”

Thin fingers latched onto Amethyst’s chubby wrists and she flinched. Her arm was wrenched open, but she didn’t even care anymore. There was a quiet gasp from Pearl. Then: “Where are they?”

“With someone _else_!!” Amethyst yelled hoarsely, pushing Pearl away in favour of holding herself. She didn’t notice the amount of heads turning in her direction. “ _Fuck!_ ”

What she did notice, however, was Pearl’s head sharply turning at the sound of two people clambering down the staircase. Amethyst followed Pearl’s gaze to lock eyes with none other than her blond soulmate, now discernable as roughly the same height as Amethyst herself. Her pale face adorned with a pair of glasses, and hair barely put back into place, she was closely followed by her much taller partner, whose navy tank top revealed skin that had bathed in the sun to achieve the perfect tan. They both wore rushed, goal-driven looks, which paused once they spotted Amethyst, only to resume as they continued to stumble down the stairs towards her.  

Amethyst was screwed.

Leaving no time to think rationally, she bolted through the uni gathering, rashly shoving through clusters of people until she found the door.

Pearl’s voice shone through the murmuring masses, clear as crystal. “Amethyst, _wait!!_ ”

Clenching her eyes shut and gritting her teeth – aware that the right thing to do would be to stop and think - Amethyst slid the door open before racing out, ignoring the splashes of people loitering outside. The short grass was cold against her bare feet – shit, she forgot her shoes – but she sped out the front to the street, pounding against the pavement, just away from that fucking party.  

She hadn’t passed the next house when she heard her name called by a different voice, one that made her heart race yet pace slow. She knew it was her, a deep feeling in her sincerely knew who she was, even though they’d never spoken. It was almost like she recognized that nasally, annoying tone, which seemed to be getting and closer and closer. Too close, yet not close enough.

Not through conscious decision, Amethyst’s gait slowed to a stop, and when she turned around she had little time to react to the flustered individual who wholly collided with her, sending them sprawling onto the concrete. Grabbing at the back of her head with a groan, Amethyst felt ragged breathing washing over her heaving chest, coming in warm waves, and her skin prickled in response. Wincing open her eyelids, she met those familiar eyes, that spritely green she knew so well.

Refusing to acknowledge a strange sense of comfort bloom throughout her, she moved to throw her abrupt soulmate off. However, frail hands pinned her down, pressing into her strong shoulders and forcing Amethyst to take note of the anger in her partner’s expression. The pale woman raised a hand, and Amethyst braced herself for a sharp impact across the face. How did her shit night get to this point?

“We have much acquainting ahead of us.”

Relaxing the unconsciously clenched muscles in her body, Amethyst reopened her eyes to catch the glints of negative emotion flickering in cold, spectacled eyes, seemingly with a withheld slap in mind but no actual movement in motion. However, what had Amethyst’s undivided attention were the clear, violet words decorating her soulmate’s presented wrist, brightly illuminating her white skin due to their proximity.

Oh fuck.

Amethyst’s reaction, despite it all, was to snort.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how this story made you feel so I write moar (after exams ofc)


End file.
